Sofia the First Modern Day: Enchanting
by raven716
Summary: This is a story of all the characters of the show living in the modern world, including Layla. How are their lives like being children of big companies, and what of the newest addition to the school, who has caught the eye of the Heir from Enchancia Corps, James. Can Layla figure out how to mingle with others, luckily she will have help from a certain heiress Sofia.


Name:Layla

Age:17

Height:5'8

Family:Aurelia(Mother),Ekon(father) and an unborn brother or sister

Occupation: High School student and heiress

Skills:Sports mainly track, basketball and soccer, martial arts second degree black belt, boxing, horseback riding, guitar playing either one but more so acoustic , motorcyclist, driving, dancing though particularly hip-hop or street, piano, and singing though prefers to rap or rock.

Hobbies:Driving, martial arts, helping out at the animal shelter, writing music/song,gardening, drawing, dancing, mixing music.

Favorite Kind of Movie:Action, Horror, and Adventure

Favorite Drink:Malts

Favorite Food: Omelet and Orange Chicken

Favorite Dessert: Pop tarts and cupcakes

Guilty Pleasures:Cotton Candy and watching Cinderella

Appearance:Slender yet athletic built curvaceous figure, copper skin, long black twirly curly hair tied in a low ponytail which reaches to shoulders, grey eyes. Tight black capris with a spike belt, ankle 1/2 high heel boots, navy blue crop tank top with a black hoodie with white fairy wings on the back. A silver necklace locket with an green emerald in the center outside of it. Navy blue fingerless gloves.

Personality: Still the same, strong, quick, bold, straight forward, and proud. Though she is a bit more level-headed, making her reserved preferring to keep to herself. She though not afraid to speak her mind when she feels fit, still has her slight temper. Prefer still nature over people or her martial arts over others. She has great love and deviation to her family as well her family's company. She is fun and funny once she feels comfortable. She can get flustered when embarrassed about things she does not know how to handle. Though high class, she is humble and uncaring of her status. Enjoying herself among simple things.

Family Company Name:

Enchanting Emerald Pharmacy

Type: Medical

Home:

Style Type: Villa

High School:

-Name: Regal Court Academy

-Type: Private/Boarding as well

-Uniforms: Boys Cardigan Dark Purple with black pants, black dress shoes and white dress shirt. Girls: Female dark purple vest with white off shoulder blouse shirt, dark purple skirt with either ankle boots or high heel boots.

Headmasters/Headmistresses:

Flora, Fauna, and Merrywether

Layout of School:

This Academy is school for those of high class families, well known for the children of wealthy companies. The school has dorms for the students to live in they are partner with another as their roommates, depending on the status the student their dorm room can look like presidential suite. The rooms are pretty much like mini penthouses. Classes are giving just like a regular school, the students are allowed to own a vehicle to use, the school is open four to five days a week. The children are allowed to go home on the weekend. There is a uniform that is instructed, though the students after hours are allowed to change into their choosing of clothes. Pets are allowed but they must be kept in the kennel. Everything is state of the arch. The students are taught to learn how to run their families business later in life. With the uniforms one can add something to it though they may not change out of it. Adding things such as jewelry a headband.

The Academy's layout and design is that of large Manor Estate from Eastern Europe, there are gardens, track and field, a stable, three pool, private garage, a large man made lake, hunting area, gymnasium, massive library, pet kennel, a gourmet cafe with the top chefs, sports room, hangout hall, danceroom, event rooms, personal staff cleaning, a spa area, classrooms, dojo and much more.

The guys and girls live in separate dorms.


End file.
